A New Beginning
by StraightLegScorp
Summary: Gale and Madge have become really close since Katniss has entered the games. Does being with Madge ebb the pain that Gale is brought when he watches the love of his life on television? Warning: Adult Content.
1. The Two S's

**The Two S's:**

I make my regular trip to sell fresh strawberries to the Mayor. Although, I'm not really there for the profit, or to greet the mayor. I am there for the beautiful blonde who has recently become quite close to me. Not many without the same fire as myself, can stand to be around me. But Madge is different. Her sensitive, sweet and caring personality has shone with a brightness that my furious, raging self could not possibly contain. Madge's kindness has snuck up inside of me, reaching into my core where the ignited spark consisting of my fury and hatred, is being held. She has the power to do something that Katniss could never do. Katniss further ignites the spark inside of me that is just waiting for the chance to have another fiery being reach out and light the whole world ablaze. But Madge makes the fire die down. It no longer screams with the same intensity that it has in the woods with Katniss' fire latched on to it. Now, it is cool and calm, as if it has been extinguished.

Madge is the fire extinguisher. The only way that my torturous fire filled with hatred can be put out. So I make annual visits to see her, so that when I see that fiery girl on the screen kissing that boy who must have the same effect on Katniss as Madge does on me, I don't feel the burn of the flame as intensely as I would if I had been dealing with this by myself.

It isn't the same without Katniss here to help – less food, more to carry and less time to get everything done. The game bag is slung over my shoulder and I can feel it dig deeper into my right shoulder every time I take a step. I take a moment to reposition it, but find another pair of hands helping me. I whirl around to see who is being so kind.

It's Madge. She must have seen me struggling outside and come to help me.

"It's alright, I can take it," she says with a friendly smile.

I smile back and breathe in deeply, as if an enormous fiery weight has been lifted off of my shoulders and hefted onto someone else's. I let her take the bag and walk her to her front porch. It looks like nobody is home, which isn't unusual for the Mayor or his wife. The house just seems so empty.

"Aren't you lonely? I mean – being here all by yourself," I ask curiously, somewhat hoping for an invitation inside. I love being with this girl that has an effect that no one else could ever have on me. She also has delicacies that us living in the Seam would never be fortunate enough to have.

"I would enjoy to have some company, but I don't have too many friends," Madge replies.

"Well, I could make it less lonely, if you would like. Plus, I thought we had become rather good friends, " I say, although it feels completely wrong.

Being with Madge may put out the blaze, but it leaves something else in its place. Something that I never expected to feel because I never knew how wrong it could seem to be close to a person other than the one you love.

Ever since Katniss has left, I have been craving human closeness. Madge is in a way, like a settlement. I settle for her because I cannot have what I really want. Although I am no longer sure that Katniss is what I really want. Maybe two beings with the same fire and mindset, could do absolutely terrible things. Things that I, myself could never dream of doing, because inflicting pain upon human beings has never been an option to me. And it most certainly has never been an option to Katniss, until the day of the reaping.

Madge tosses the game bag aside and pulls me inside, shutting the world out. Exactly what I was hoping for, some alone time with a girl that truly makes me happy. Something that every person of Panem that I have ever known, could never do. I was never a very content child, I contained a fury that could never quite help to portray me as innocent.

We go up to Madge's room, where we normally hang out together. She takes a seat at her immaculate piano and begins to play my favourite tune. I take a seat beside her on the narrow bench, and wrap my arm around her waist. I sing along as she plays and we end up on the floor laughing at my scratchy, deep, painful voice. Her sweet laughter trills through the air and a feeling of warmth and completeness runs through me. I turn my head to look at her perfect, porcelain face. She is like those glass dolls that I see in some shop windows. So perfect and beautiful, but so fragile and breakable.

I kiss her gently on the lips and her glass cheeks turn a pretty shade of pink. She leans in the next time and the kiss is more intense than before. Her cheeks are now burning bright red like the middle of a flame. I now see that Madge is on fire too, but in a kinder, much more intense than my kindled flame could ever be. Suddenly, we are on our feet, still kissing, but standing.

I kiss her with a passion that I have never kissed a girl with before. This is what I imagined it would be like kissing Katniss. But she has someone else occupying her lips at the moment, so I can too. I pull Madge up around my waist and she wraps her legs tightly around me.

I unbutton her blouse and toss it aside, planting gentle kisses down her neck, her chest and all the way to her pant line. She rips off my shirt and fumbles with the button on my pants. I remove her pants and bra, and all that is left are her panties. She pulls off my underwear and I rip hers off with my teeth. We fall into a mountain of silk and I slide myself in. She opens her hips wider and we move not as two individuals, but as one together.

I feel this sensation in my chest like what I'm doing is wrong. But what Katniss is doing is wrong too. She isn't even sure she likes that Mellark kid, let alone loves him. In all honesty, it makes me somewhat envy him. If Katniss could be here, I bet she would be jealous. The idea of Katniss being jealous of me makes me smirk and Madge stares up at me wonderingly. But she doesn't question, she just genuinely smiles back.

I just shake my head and we roll over through the silk. Exhausted and still thinking of Katniss, I am not yet satisfied. We lay in silence for a few moments, until Madge breaks it. "She's going to make it out, you know." For my pride's sake, I really hope she doesn't. How could I ever marry Katniss after she told some kid she just met that he doesn't have much competition anywhere? Or after she kissed him a thousand times. Or after I just had sex with her close friend. Well, maybe I won't marry Katniss. Maybe Madge is right for me anyway, and Katniss will end up with Peeta just like every damn person in the Capitol wants.

I just shrug my shoulders in reply. I roll out of her bed and begin to pick up my clothing garments off of the floor. I am about to put on my underwear when Madge puts a gentle hand on my back to stop me.

"No, wait. Don't go! I thought you were going to keep me company."

I sigh, "I need to get food to Katniss' mother and sister, and back home to my own family."

I dress quickly and grab my things at the front door. I hand Madge the strawberries and she pays me fair and square. I slip the money into my pocket and then Madge puts her hand in my pocket as well. I hear clinking and I know what she has done. She is a very generous girl for someone that everyone perceives as a snob because she is wealthy. Or maybe it was just me who assumed she was snobby.

I tell her that I will see her again soon, and she hugs me tightly.

"I think I might love you," she whispers against my chest.

I offer her a kiss, which makes me want another. Madge has that effect on people. She leaves you with the sensation that you need to see her again.

It's like a hunger deep down, and it is something that I have never experienced before.

"Goodbye, Madge," I say quietly as I leave, shutting the door tightly behind me.

I drop off some game and other food to Prim and her mother, making my way to my own home. My family waits eagerly for my arrival.

"Sorry I took so long, I got into a conversation about the beautiful strawberries with the Mayor's daughter," I answer their questioning and somewhat relieved faces. _And also had sex with her,_ I think to myself.

_Sex and strawberries_. That's exactly what happened. The two S's. Maybe something like that will happen next time as well, as long as I remember the strawberries.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Please Review! :)  
**


	2. Exploring

**Exploring:**

I stare at the screen, pretending to not be effected by the way he holds her as they sleep, or the way she brushes his hair away from his eyes so she can gaze into them. I pretend not to wish that was me every time that she brings her lips to his. I pretend that I don't love this unknown being that used to be so familiar.

I can feel Madge's eyes peering at me. Watching me, as she usually does when we watch the games together. It makes it less painful to watch with Madge, but it also means that I can't roll through all of my emotions freely. Sometimes I even like watching them with her. It distracts me from thinking about Katniss and how she is near her inevitable death.

We are cuddled up under an extremely soft blanket, watching silently, our fingers twisted together in an unruly knot. Madge's porcelain face rests gently on my broad shoulder, her smooth blonde hair falling gracefully down my chest. Since Katniss left, I have opened up to Madge, even though it feels in no way right.

"Is it warm in here?" Madge asks, as she begins to slowly peel off her short-sleeved shirt.

As she pulls off her t-shirt, she accidentally takes her undershirt with it, revealing her bra. Thank the lord she can't see my reaction right now, because it must be a mixture of desire, lust, surprise and want.

I cross my right leg over my left as she continues to take her undershirt off, not caring that she is only in her bra. When she stands and begins to slowly remove her pants, I start to think taking off her undershirt wasn't an accident.

"Madge, stop," I say forcefully, "I...I still love Katniss."

"I know," she replies as she puts a gentle hand on my chest. She presses her body up against mine, her undergarments like a barricade, keeping us separated.

"But can't we be really good friends, with benefits?" she asks as she stares longingly into my eyes.

I realize that this longing feeling is mutual. But I do not and I don't think I ever will long for Madge in the same way that she longs for me. I only want human closeness. Someone to wrap me up in their warm embrace and tell me how much they love me, which is exactly what Madge can give me.

"I guess I am feeling a bit warm as well," I say as I step backwards with a small smirk on my face.

I take of my shirt first, showing off my abdomen muscles, which I know from experience that girls love. I slowly slide my pants off, revealing my hardness. I don't stop there though, because I see Madge beginning to remove her bra and underwear.

Once all of our undergarments are off, I stand staring at Madge's beautiful naked body.

"What now, Madge?" I ask as I raise an eyebrow, "You must have had somewhat of an idea, since you were the first to remove your clothes."

"Well, I was thinking we could do a little of this," she says as blush fills her cheeks.

She moves towards me and wraps her arms around my neck, pushing her soft lips against my rough ones. Our lips part and our tongues find each other, exploring different parts of the others mouth. My hands slide up her back as they have many times before, and hers are combing through my tousled hair. She jumps slightly and wraps her thin legs tightly around my waist, like a Cobra would.

Madge pulls away first, small pants escaping her lips and her legs recoiling from my body. I don't let her go though. I pull her in close to me and wrap my arms around her waist. I place gentle kisses on her neck, collarbone, and one in the soft spot behind her left ear.

I feel her melt into me as I whisper, "Don't think you're getting away that easily."

What she does next is completely unexpected.

"I wasn't planning on escaping," she says softly as she gets down on her knees, "I just thought maybe we could do something a little different."

Madge pleasures me the way that I have only ever experienced a couple of times before. I let out small moans of satisfaction, enjoying every single flick of her tongue, as she explores a relatively untouched part of my body.

She opens her mouth and closes it around me. I whimper as her mouth moves back and forth, at first slowly, but moving faster and faster every second. She moves her tongue slowly up and down the length of my penis. She stops at the head and begins to move her tongue around it in fast, pleasurable circles. I can feel myself shaking, my hips threatening to thrust forward instinctively.

"Mmm…Madge," I barely get out.

"Mhmm," she manages after a while as she continues to move back and forth. But by then, I have forgotten whatever it is that I wanted to say.

For such a lonely girl with no chance to practice, she really knows how to make it feel _good_.

I move my legs closer together and freeze, as I look up at the screen and see Katniss running through the forest towards the feast at the Cornucopia. Even though she is thousands of miles away, I feel like she is here, disapproving of this situation. Telling me what a bastard I am for letting Madge touch me this way.

"Gale," Madge sighs, "You need to stop thinking about _her_. She is with Peeta, not _you_. She chose _him_."

Her words make me want to scream that she didn't choose him, but I know she's right. Katniss doesn't have to kiss him and save his life by risking hers, she _chooses_ to. I open up to Madge again, holding onto the thought that now it's my turn to choose what to do. And I choose Madge, simply because then I won't be forced to think of all of Katniss' choices.

I fall backwards into an armchair and she adjusts so that she is in front of me again, her mouth descending over my dick. She suckles on the tip once more, making me moan louder than ever before. I can feel my body slowly moving back and forth, my hips pressing my cock further into her mouth.

She moves her head backwards for just a moment to stare at me, as my whole body has begun to tremble. She left just enough time before she began to lean forward again, for a white, hot liquid to splatter all over her face.

Madge walks quickly to the kitchen, and I put my head in my hands. I'm such an idiot. I knew this was going to happen, and I should have made her stop before it did. _But it felt so good_, I argue with myself.

I hear the faucet click and the flow of water stops as Madge turns it off.

I lift my head to look up at her, and she has an approving smile on her face.

"Did you enjoy that?" she asks with a smirk.

I don't answer straight away, because honestly, I did enjoy it. But I'm not really sure what answer Madge is looking for.

"No girl has ever made me come before," I say, trying to make her forget about her question.

"Glad I was the first," she says with a wink.

"I think I might be falling for you, Madge," I say as I gaze into her sparkling blue eyes.

"Well Gale, I think I've already fallen for you," she says in reply, looking down as she blushes.

Madge makes me feel…spontaneous. Like I could do anything that I ever wanted whenever I wanted to do it. She always has little tricks and surprises up her sleeve, so I should think of one of my own.

In this moment, I find myself not distracted by how Katniss would feel about a surprise such as this, but thinking about how much Madge will enjoy it.


End file.
